(a) Field of the Invention
The invention relates to a driving method, particularly to a driving for a display.
(b) Description of the Related Art
FIG. 1A shows a schematic diagram illustrating the circuit layout of a general panel. The circuit layout of the panel comprises a plurality of pixel circuits. FIG. 1B shows the waveforms of the driving signals in FIG. 1A. As shown in FIG. 1A, the driving method of the driving signals is row inversion driving and the dot inversion effect will appear due to the circuit layout. During scanning every time, the scan signal G(n) couples to the adjacent pixel (near the pixel of G(n)) of the previous scan signal G(n−1) and it causes the effective voltage written into the adjacent pixel to decrease. Due to the panel layout, this adjacent pixel shows the result of the affected odd-th or even-th data lines in the vertical direction and thus the image frame displayed by the panel becomes non-uniform.
FIG. 2 shows a schematic diagram illustrating the circuit layout of another panel. The driving signals shown in FIG. 1B can be used to operate this panel. As shown in FIG. 2, the data lines of the same row perform writing twice and the data voltage of the first writing will be affected by data coupling with the second writing, and the second writing will not be affected. Thus, the written voltages for the odd-th data lines and the even-th data lines in the panel are inconsistent to cause the image frame displayed by the panel to become non-uniform.